Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within
Garu swallows a super-small ninja submarine commanded by Tobe, who hopes to travel through the boy's bloodstream and destroy the section of his brain controlling martial arts expertise. Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within is the first segment of the twenty-third episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired April 16, 2007. Summary Tobe marvels over his latest plot to defeat Garu, wielding a sparkling item between his tweezers. He admonishes one of his ninjas for calling it “pretty”, as it’s really a microscopic battle ship. Over in the Goh-Rong, Ho dawns hazmat gear as he applies “shrinky-juice” to a plate of corn, minimizing them for their dishes. They quickly discover that they’ve run out of the liquid, perplexed as to where it all could have gone. At the same time, Garu has been served his food out in the dining area and after applying seasoning from one of the shakers, takes a bite. Unknown to him, Tobe’s submarine is amongst his food and the ninjas are quickly swallowed into Garu’s system. The evil ninja commands his minions to plot a course to Garu’s brain but seeing them confused (and with their diagram upside down), he kicks them to the side and does so himself. His plot is to destroy Garu’s nervous system and render him incapable of martial arts. Then he accidentally launches a torpedo within Garu’s stomach, causing the boy to jerk violently across the room and bump into Pucca. Seeing something is wrong with him, she takes him to the doctor. In the checkup office, Doctor Santa identifies a small submarine filed with ninjas inside of Garu (with a visual of Tobe yelling at his minions). The ninjas finally reach Garu’s brain and, deciding to play around a bit, take control of Garu’s movement to have him go berserk, attacking himself, Mio, and Santa. Pucca knocks him off of the jolly doctor, but he takes after her as well, forcing her to dodge all of his attacks until he’s finally rendered unconscious. The ninja awakens, tied to a chair in the Goh-Rong as Pucca prepares to enter his system to defeat Tobe. With the shrink-juice depleted, she must use a “diet” version which is temporary. She shrinks down to micro-size and enters through Garu’s tear duct, but, in the blood stream, she’s attacked by his white blood cells who mistake her for a germ. She scares them away with her kisses and continues on, reaching the brain and finding Tobe. The dark ninja engages her in battle. Between her strength and his torpedoes, Garu’s system is in an uproar as the good ninja breaks free from his bonds and begins uncontrollably trashing the Goh-Rong and its staff. The combatants travel through Garu’s body, entering his heart where Pucca loses the sub amongst the valves. From outside, listening to the fight through a stethoscope, Uncle Dumpling directs Pucca to Garu’s right lung where the ninjas are, but she must hurry as her miniaturization is wearing off. Pucca finds the enemy stuck among Garu’s villi and savagely pummels them until she makes another growth which, given the alternative, forces her to flee back towards the surface. Thinking they’re safe, Tobe starts the sub’s engines, but after being damaged by Pucca, they create enough smog that Garu forcibly coughs both them and Pucca out of his system just as she returns to normal size. Unfortunately for the villains, their sub lands in a puddle of leftover shrinky-juice, causing their already-tiny sub to miniaturize down to atomic levels. Back in the doctor's office, Garu examines his blood while being informed by Santa that there are no ninjas remaining. However, he does have some new anti-ninja cells which he calls the “Pucca anti-virus”, little cells shaped like Pucca who chase after Garu’s fleeing blood cells. Trivia Gallery bitsy.JPG bitsy0.JPG bitsy1.JPG dFWWR4z.jpg bitsy2.JPG bitsy3.JPG bitsy4.JPG bitsy5.JPG bitsy6.JPG bitsy7.JPG bitsy8.JPG bitsy9.JPG bitsy10.JPG bitsy11.JPG bitsy12.JPG bitsy13.JPG bitsy14.JPG bitsy15.JPG bitsy16.JPG bitsycensored.JPG|Censored scene that not was show on USA PuccaAntivirus.PNG| Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Stub